


Peor hermano

by Erimin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Homosexuality, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La idea de su hermano vestido de mujer no dejaba en paz la cabeza de Romano, haciéndolo dudar acerca de sus gustos. La línea entre lo socialmente aceptado y lo deseado se volvía un poco difusa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peor hermano

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus derivados pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> Advertencias: Temática slash (hombre/hombre). Incesto. Insinuaciones sexuales.  
> Sirve como secuela de Mi hermano Vene-chan.

Sobre mí se encontraba mi hermano, Veneciano, vestido de mujer. Era el mismo vestuario que él había utilizado durante el día de los inocentes para sorprender a sus compañeros del eje.

Reaccioné bastante nervioso ante aquello, diciendo lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo Veneciano?! ¡Quítate de encima, idiota!

—Pero hermano… —Colocó una de sus manos sobre mi entrepierna, a la vez que dibujaba una sonrisa sugerente en sus labios— Sé que esto es lo que quieres.

—¿Eh?

Abrí los ojos y me incorporé rápidamente. Para mi alivio, o al menos de eso me intentaba convencer, me encontraba solo en mi habitación.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de Veneciano diciendo que el desayuno ya estaba preparado. Con brusquedad respondí que pronto bajaría y que me dejara de molestar.

Realmente quería ponerme de pie, pero me daba miedo pensar en lo que me podría encontrar si es que levantaba las sábanas. Decidí hacerlo rápidamente, para no alargar más aquel martirio.

Retiré las sábanas lo más rápido que pude, y como era de suponer, un creciente problema esperaba ser resuelto.

Maldije el sueño que tuve, así como también a Veneciano por aparecer en él, pero particular y especialmente, a mí mismo, por permitirme reaccionar ante aquello.

Decidí arreglar el problema en ese mismo instante, si no se volvería demasiado doloroso.

Intenté pensar en una mujer al azar, como convenciéndome de que aquella era la manera correcta de hacer las cosas. Pero nada pasaba.

Imaginé todo tipo de mujeres, mas ninguna causaba lograba su cometido.

Pronto recordé a un individuo, mucho menos femenino que una mujer real, pero aún así mucho más atractivo.

Sin desearlo solté un quejido debido a la imagen mental que me había hecho sobre Veneciano. Sentí mi rostro arder y me avergoncé, puesto que, quisiera reconocerlo o no, la única manera de terminar esto rápidamente era pensando en el idiota de mi hermano.

Luego de unos escasos segundos de reflexión, decidí dejar de lado la poca cordura que me quedaba y comencé a tocar mi intimidad a la vez que pensaba en Veneciano de maneras que nunca antes hubiera siquiera imaginado.

Maldecía a Veneciano por hacerme esto.

Pronto la idea de concretar realmente un encuentro de este tipo con mi hermano ya no me parecía tan descabellada. Incluso comenzaba a atraerme la idea.

La imagen de Veneciano bajo mi cuerpo, dominado completamente y reaccionando ante mis caricias y mimos me agradaba, a tal punto de querer realizarlo.

Pronto la presión se hizo insoportable y, mordiendo la almohada intentando reprimir cualquier tipo de sonido que quisiera escapar por mi boca, llegué a mi límite, acabando en mi propia mano.

Cansado y con la respiración agitada, me acosté hacia un lado de la cama. Gradualmente mi cuerpo se enfrió, al igual que mi cabeza, permitiéndome entender qué era lo que acababa de hacer.

—Maldición Veneciano… —Cerré los ojos con pesar— Soy el peor hermano.


End file.
